voyage vers la mort
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Vous-êtes vous déjà demandé comment les légionnaires au début du 1er film s'étaient retrouvé là? Moi oui


Bonjour, cette fic ne sera probablement jamais ou presque jamais lut si j'en croit par le traffic qu'il semble y avoir sur cette section du site, mais bon... ^^

J'espère, visiteur probablement perdu et tombé par hasard sur cette fic, que vous y trouverez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Fanfiction qui en passant a été écrite pour Tsukiyo2894, car cette chère jeune fille fête son anniv aujoud'hui. En gros, Happy birthday usagi-chan !!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une journée banale ?

Mareth, le 1er juillet 1923

Chère Sofia

J'espère que tout vas très bien à Marseille, et que ma mère ne t'embête pas trop souvent avec ses histoires de vieille femme. Tu trouveras ci-joint ma solde pour ce mois-ci, j'espère que cela suffira à couvrir vos dépenses.

Ici tout se passe bien, nous revenons de campagne de pacification au Maroc, mais rassure toi nous n'avons pas rencontré grande opposition et nous n'avons pas eu de grosses pertes.

En tout cas ni moi ni Mikhaïl n'avons été blessés. J'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai eu une promotion, tu es maintenant la fiancée d'un fiers caporal, et évidemment la solde sera augmentée en conséquence, ce qui ne peux qu'arranger nos affaires.

D'ailleurs, je me demandais quelque chose.

J'aurai une permission de trois semaines dans deux mois et je souhaiterai savoir si tu accepteras de m'épouser lors de cette période. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais même si cela peut te semblé trop pressé, je sens que nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Répond moi quand tu le pourras

Avec tout mon amour,

Aleksander Maziarczyk

Caporal au 3e Régiment Etranger d'Infanterie

Aleksander inséra la lettre dans l'enveloppe et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux couleur sable, soupirant profondément. De grandes cernes et un teint bronzé faisaient ressortir de façon surprenante ses yeux gris mercure, leur donnant une apparence mystique, voir presque surnaturelle.

-C'est encore une lettre pour ta fiancé ?

Surpris par la voix dans son dos, il jeta un regard derrière lui et offrit un grand sourire de bienvenue au nouvel arrivant.

-Effectivement. Toi aussi tu comprendras ça un jour Mikhaïl…

Mikhaïl Ostanina était un jeune engagé russe qui était entré à la légion en même temps que lui. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés et avaient eu la bonne surprise d'être affectés à la même section.

Plus jeune de 4 ans, le russe profitait de son charme naturel pour enchainer les conquêtes, ce qui avait valut au deux de sérieux ennuis lors de quelques occasions. Evidement, il n'avait pas tiré de conclusions allant en contre sens avec ses intérêts, et il faut dire qu'en plus il n'avait rien à faire, le contraste entre ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et ses yeux émeraude lui amenaient régulièrement des attentions de la part de la gente féminine.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, mais contrairement à toi je ne suis pas si pressé de me passer la corde au coup.

-Je sais, mais j'ai mes raisons...

Mikhaïl fronça les sourcils

-Tu as encore fait ce rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Aleksander se contenta de hocher la tête et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve bordel, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

-Tu croirais quoi toi si tu faisais le même rêve toutes les nuits depuis deux foutues semaines ? Et il est tellement réaliste…

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, le jeune homme se réveillait en sursaut après quelques heures de sommeil, et toujours suite aux mêmes images. Il ne se souvenait jamais de l'intégralité, mais son rêve s'achevait inévitablement par la vision d'un touareg lui enfonçant un long sabre dans le ventre. Ses longues robes noires lui donnant l'air de la faucheuse n'aidaient en rien à diminuer le côté lugubre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce cauchemar n'avait rien de surprenant puisqu'ils combattaient des tribus rebelles depuis plusieurs mois, et au final, seul la récurrence de ce rêve le troublait.

Le son d'un clairon vint troubler le silence de la chambre au moment où le russe allait reprendre la parole. Fronçant les sourcils à nouveau il lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « on en reparle après… »

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, le vieux Torres n'aime pas attendre… Qu'est-ce que tu as au ventre ?

Son ami qui avait commencé à boutonner sa chemise d'uniforme baissa les yeux et frissonna en apercevant une fine ligne rouge sang là où la lame le transperçait dans son rêve. Emprunt d'un malaise d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant il se força à sourire à son camarade.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis blessé comme un con à l'entrainement de l'autre jour, le toubib a dit que ça partirait rapidement et de ne pas s'en faire.

S'il devait prendre l'air inquiet du russe pour seul juge, il devait être un mauvais comédien, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et alla l'attendre dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux légionnaires en uniforme blanc complet rejoignirent les autres hommes en rang dans la cour. Ils étaient une cinquantaine au sein du détachement, tous des vétérans, et la cour du petit fortin qui leur avait été attribué dans le désert prêt de la frontière libyenne était plus que bondée. Faisant un rapide signe de tête a quelques un de ses hommes il se plaça devant eux et attendit que le « sultan », ainsi que l'appelaient ses hommes, les passent en revue. Le capitaine Torres était un légionnaire vétéran de la 1ere guerre mondiale, où il s'était paraît-il distingué, mais où selon eux il avait surtout perdu le sens des réalités. Il y avait bien des salauds au sein de la légion, mais Torres était l'officier le plus dur du 3e REI, et il avait tendance à les regarder de haut, tel un noble contemplant ses fidèles sujets. De là était donc venu son surnom de sultan, ce qui par un hasard des plus amusant était également devenu le nom de la mascotte du régiment, ce qui avait donc donné lieu à de nouvelles blagues.

D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup…

Le fameux sultan venait d'entrer dans la cour, perché sur un pur-sang blanc, et lentement il remonta les rangs, donnant quelques remarques acerbes au passage pour ne serait-ce qu'un fil dépassant d'un écusson, ou des chaussures non cirées en plein désert… Dès qu'il eut terminé sa distribution journalière de diarrhée verbale, il se mit face aux hommes et prit la parole.

-Soldats, mes chers frères, nous avons reçu une nouvelle mission ! Nous partons en Egypte pour former nos alliés britanniques à l'art du combat dans le désert ! Ils avaient besoin d'experts en la matière et la réputation internationale de la légion ne pouvait que les intéresser. Je suis conscient que certains d'entre vous avaient obtenu des permissions et j'en suis désolé pour vous, cependant j'ai à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui vous fera plaisir je le sais ; pour les trois prochain mois, votre paie sera triplée !

A cela, les hommes qui commençaient à grogner hurlèrent de joie, et Torres attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Le départ est fixé à demain 5 heure, préparez vos paquetages. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais il me tarde de prouver notre supériorité à ces foutus roastbeefs ! Legio patria nostra ! Disposez.

Une cinquantaine de voix hurlèrent la devise en cœur avant de se disperser.

Soupirant, Aleksander se résolut à aller écrire une nouvelle lettre et à retarder le mariage. Néanmoins, le malaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la découverte de la trace écarlate sur son ventre s'était encore accru depuis l'annonce de la mission. Ce point en particulier l'inquiétait car il avait depuis longtemps apprit à faire confiance à son instinct, et ce principe lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule il sursauta et se maudit intérieurement pour cette preuve de faiblesse avant de se tourner ver son propriétaire.

-Oh, bonjour sergent !

Devant lui se tenait le sergent Rick O'connell, un américain blond qui avait son âge.

Il grogna d'avance lorsqu'il repéra un air d'inquiétude sur le visage de son supérieur.

-Je t'ai déjà dis au moins cinquante fois que tu pouvais m'appeler Rick, Alek…

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile vous savez ?

O'connell lui adressa un sourire indulgent et l'air inquiet revint à la charge.

« Nous y voilà… »

-Tu sais, cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, regarde ces cernes, et tu est blanc comme un linge !

-Je sais mais cela vas rentrer dans l'ordre, le doc a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Le sergent lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « tu me prend pour qui là ? »

- Sérieusement, tu ne couve pas quelque chose au moins ?

-Non rien, ne vous inquiétez pas sergent.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupire désabusé et enchaina

-Tu ne trouve pas que Sultan était étrange aujourd'hui ?

-Hum ?

-D'habitude rien ne l'intéresse, c'est limite si il ne nous laisse pas nous démerder, et là il nous sort même les grands discours…

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, c'est vrai que c'est étrange cette motivation soudaine.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Cette phrase surprit tellement Alek qu'il s'étouffa quelques instants, ce qui évidemment n'arrangea pas les regards inquiets d'O'connell.

-Pour tout vous dire moi aussi, je la sens mal cette mission, quelque chose vas se passer j'en suis sur !

Le sergent lui lança quelques instants un regard pénétrant, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la véridicité de ces paroles, puis acquiesça lentement.

-Ouvre l'œil, et si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange fait-moi signe immédiatement… Bon, vas préparer ton barda, ça m'emmerderai que tu te fasses engueuler à cause de moi.

Sur ces étranges paroles, l'américain prit congé et repartit vers ses quartiers, ce qu'Alek fit à son tour. Après tout, ne pas obéir aux ordres de Sultan en temps et en heure ne s'était jamais montré bon pour qui que ce soit…

C'est ainsi qu'à 5 heure précise le lendemain une colonne de légionnaires en grande tenue se mit en route, fatigués mais motivés comme jamais.

Chacun d'eux était habillé de l'uniforme blanc et du traditionnel képi, et tous portaient l'armement standard, à savoir un bon vieux fusil Lebel. Torres avait préféré ne pas emmener de mitrailleuse pour ne pas ralentir la colonne, et les servants mécontents s'étaient donc retrouvés équipés de fusils, comme les autres. Ainsi commença le long voyage vers l'Egypte, lequel les feraient traverser la Lybie pendant au moins deux longs mois

Dieu sais que s'ils avaient été au courant de ce qui les attendaient de l'autre côté du désert, peut-être auraient-ils étés moins enthousiastes à la marche.

Chapitre 2 : Le cœur assaillit de doutes

Désert libyen, 15 aout 1923

La cité allait être prise d'assaut, les cavaliers étaient maintenant à quelques mètres à peine, et toutes les salves que les légionnaires avaient tirés n'avaient rien changées. Tout au plus une centaine étaient morts. La belle affaire quand cents autres arrivent en renfort pour prendre leurs places. Et c'était sans parler de la centaine de la vague suivante…

Alek s'entendit hurler un ordre à sa section, mais le son de sa voix était étrange, comme s'il y avait un écho ou comme s'il avait été sous l'eau, l'impression était assez difficile à décrire.

Toujours est-il qu'ils tirèrent une nouvelle salve et installèrent rapidement leurs baïonnettes, prêts à recevoir le premier touareg qui arriveraient au contact.

Malheureusement quelques un des hommes n'y arrivèrent pas à temps et firent promptement décapités une fois au contact. Alek se fit donc une joie de les venger en éjectant un cavalier en robes noires de son cheval à l'ancienne, à savoir avec une baïonnette de 60cm dans le bide. Se tournant à droite il vit qu'un de ses hommes allaient être tués et abattit rapidement son attaquant.

La ligne était désormais enfoncée et il fallait battre en retraite jusqu'à la relative sécurité des murs de la cité. Transmettant l'ordre, il prit Mikhaïl par le bras et le tira à sa suite, relevant quelques un de ses hommes qui s'étaient fait jeter à terre.

Soudain, pris d'un présentement, il se retourna et vit comme au ralenti la lame d'un sabre s'enfoncer à travers son ventre alors que la voix de Mikhaïl hurlait son nom au loin.

A terre, gisant dans le sable imprégné de son propre sang, le caporal Aleksander M. un poumon percé suffoquait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une ombre obscurcit le soleil alors que les sons des combats mouraient au loin, et faisant un effort de concentration, il s'aperçu que l'ombre était celle d'un des touaregs qui le regardaient avec ce qui semblait-être du respect. Celui-ci prit ensuite la parôle dans un anglais avec un fort accent arabe.

-Tu t'es battu avec honneur soldat, c'était un combat digne d'un medjai… Puisse Allah t'apporter la paix éternelle…

Progressivement les contours de sa vision devinrent de plus en plus flous et, fermant les yeux pour tenter de régler ce problème, Alek rendit son dernier soufle.

Poussant un léger cri, Alek se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore ce foutu rêve qui venait le troubler… Mais ce coup-ci il s'était prolongé un petit peu, il n'avait encore jamais vu le « medjai » auparavant, qui qu'il soit.

Alors qu'il se redressait, son regard embrumé croisa celui totalement alerte de Mikhaïl, lequel l'observait fixement quelques mètres plus loin. Constatant qu'il était repéré, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, et Alek décida de le rejoindre.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Le russe lui adressa un sourire sarcastique

-Le peu que j'ai dormi était plus reposant que dans ton cas semblerait-il…

-Ce coup-ci c'était différent, le rêve était un peu plus long, et je me souviens de d'avantage de détails.

Le mot « medjai » en particulier restait ancré dans son esprit, comme s'il avait une importance capitale, ou quelque chose qui le rendait incroyablement puissant.

-Quel genre de détails ?

-Le genre funeste… D'ailleurs il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse !

-Quoi donc ?

-Pus on s'approche de l'Egypte et plus ce putain de rêve s'intensifie, et je te parle même pas de la boule que j'ai dans la gorge…

Mikhaïl fronça les sourcils

-Et tu pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence je suppose…

Il lui répondit par un sourire joueur

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Peut-être parce que je te connais depuis trois ans et que j'en sais plus sur ton compte que ta propre mère, sans parler de ta chère Sofia !

Le polonais éclata de rire et s'éloigna vers l'extrémité du camp après avoir confirmé.

Une fois arrivé au sommet d'une dune, il contempla l'immensité du désert, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il aperçu le soleil levant projeter doucement une lueur écarlate sur la mer de sable. Rouge tel le sang qui s'écoulait de son torse lors de son rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le détachement avait reprit la marche, il alla trouver O'connell.

Ce dernier était en tête de colonne avec son ami étrange, ce Benni… Pour une raison étrange il ne pouvait pas supporter ce type, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait trahir sa mère pour deux sous…

En l'occurrence il était en train de ses plaindre qu'il en avait assez de voir du sable.

« Si tu ne voulais pas voir de sable il ne fallait pas t'engager dans la légion, abrutit… »

Arrivant prêt d'eux il fit un signe de tête à l'américain et ignora totalement l'autre légionnaire.

-Tien, Alek ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?

-Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

Jetant un regard vers Benni, il ajouta

-En privé…

Ce dernier s'éloigna l'air énervé.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange.

-Vas-y.

-Nous sommes en territoire italien depuis maintenant un mois, et nous n'avons croisé aucune patrouille, ni même n'avons-nous rencontré la moindre ville. C'est plus que surprenant, nous devrions au moins avoir rencontré quelqu'un depuis tout ce temps. Je soupçonne le capitaine de nous isoler volontairement des routes pratiquées. Pourquoi par contre je l'ignore.

O'connell hocha la tête, visiblement pas surpris le moins du monde.

-Je l'ai remarqué également. Il y a un autre élément intéressant à prendre en compte, il y a deux jours, un avion est passé prêt de la position des éclaireurs, et Meyer leur a ordonné de se planquer, pour s'entrainer au camouflage en milieu désertique soi-disant. Evidement les hommes se sont posé des questions, ils ne sont pas cons.

Meyer était l'adjudant du détachement, il était également le complice de Torres pour ses diverses magouilles pas toujours très légales. S'il y avait une entourloupe en cour, il serait probablement celui qui serait au courant.

-Et donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pour le moment rien, on observe simplement. Torres ne nous dira rien aussi simplement, et jamais Meyer ne le livrera gratuitement. Evidement on pourrait le persuader à l'ancienne, mais les conséquences seraient dangereuses. Tes gars se posent des questions ?

-Bien sur, ils ne sont pas stupides… Cela fait plus d'un foutu mois qu'on avance dans le désert sans croiser âme qui vive, et personne au sein de ce foutu détachement ne semble savoir où on est si ce n'est le capitaine, et je Meyer je suppose. Je doute qu'une seule personne ici ne se pose quelques questions…

-Je vois, et tu sais ce qui se raconte ?

-Vaguement, il existe pas mal de versions différentes. Je crois que celle que je préfère est celle où Torres a apprit qu'une princesse égyptienne souhaitait l'épouser et qu'il nous utilise comme garde d'honneur… En tout cas une chose est sure, personne ne croit à l'histoire de l'entrainement chez les brits.

O'Connell eu un sourire amusé en entendant l'histoire de la princesse

-Maintenant je veux que tu me répondes franchement, quel est le moral de tes gars ? Est-ce qu'ils risquent de se mutiner ?

La question eu le mérite de prendre Alek par surprise, et il réfléchit quelques instants avant de fournir sa réponse

-Le moral est bon, mais ils se posent beaucoup de questions, et si jamais ils découvrent qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour une magouille de Sultan, je ne garantie rien. D'autant que si jamais c'est le cas et que nous avons prit la route sans directives, c'est de l'abandon de poste et nous serons considérés comme déserteurs…. Si jamais c'est le cas, je doute qu'on ne retrouve jamais la pauvre âme nommée Estéban Torres.

O'connell hocha gravement la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment il vaut mieux ne pas bouger. Si jamais tu remarque autre chose, tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant vas retrouver tes hommes ou Meyer vas venir fouiner…

Alek acquiesça et repartit à l'arrière.

Une semaine plus tard environ (ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours), un événement inattendu vint perturber l'ennuyeux quotidien de la colonne lorsqu'ils furent survolés par un biplan italien. Celui-ci ayant évolué au ras des dunes, les légionnaires ne l'avaient vu que trop tard et maintenant l'avion tournait en cercle autour d'eux, tel un charognard le ferait en attendant la mort de sa proie.

Alors que les hommes agitaient leurs mains joyeusement vers les pilotes, Alek surpris le regard de connivence que s'échangèrent Torres et Meyer et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer dans quelques instants, il le sentait. L'air inquiet d'O'connell montrait clairement que lui aussi avait remarqué l'interaction des deux larrons.

L'avion italien était maintenant en phase d'atterrissage, il avait repéré une longue étendue plane et venait droit sur eux, et la colonne s'était arrêtée, enchantée de rencontrer d'autres humains après plus d'un mois de réclusion. Les soldats manifestaient d'ailleurs leur joie en criant des encouragements au pilote. Du moins ils le firent jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse et que la toile couleur sable de l'aile supérieure soit éclaboussée du sang de ce dernier.

Sans personne aux commandes, l'avion fit une embardée et alla s'écraser contre une dune proche d'eux.

Evidement, après un des entrainements les plus durs du monde et plusieurs mois de services, les hommes étaient plus qu'aguerris, et une seconde après le tir, tout le monde était à terre son fusil à la main. Tout au moins presque tous les hommes.

Le capitaine et Meyer étaient toujours debout, et ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un fusil encore fumant.

Qui sait combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, paralysés par la surprise, puis les hommes commencèrent à se relever et à s'agiter, jusqu'à ce que Torres lève son revolver et tire un coup en l'air.

-Fermez-la ! Je suppose que l'on vous doit des explications… Malheureusement…

Cela eut le mérite de calmer les esprits. Après tout, n'importe qui ayant crapahuté pendant plus d'un mois dans le désert sans savoir pourquoi ne demande qu'à comprendre.

-Il y a quelques mois je me suis retrouvé en possession d'un objet ancien, antique même.

Il leur présenta alors une boite octogonale sombre, recouverte de hiéroglyphes.

A la simple vision de l'objet, le cœur d'Alek accéléra, et son malaise atteint de nouveaux sommets.

-Il se trouve qu'il contenait un plan pour atteindre une cité légendaire d'Egypte, laquelle selon les légendes abrite un des plus grands trésors de tous les temps.

Les légionnaires commencèrent à s'agiter et à se mettre en colère, jusqu'à ce que Torres tire une nouvelle fois en l'air.

-Avant que vous ne nous sautiez à la gorge, sachez que j'ai fait étudier ce document par un expert, le plan est authentique, tout comme la boite. La question est maintenant, voulez-vous devenir riches ? Même un centième du trésor pour chacun vous permettra à vous et vos familles de vivre à l'abri du besoin pour plus d'un siècle… Décidez maintenant !

Les hommes étaient maintenant trop choqués par ce que venait d'insinuer leur officier. Evidement les hommes qui s'engageaient à la légion n'étaient jamais des personnes très riches, et la possibilité d'une vie aisée pour eux et leurs proches ne pouvaient que les attirer, inévitablement.

« Et voilà comment on fait retomber l'homme dans ses plus bas instincts, bravo capitaine, vous êtes doués en manipulations je dois au moins vous reconnaître cela… »

-Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? On va être pourchassés par les autorités ! Et comment on va ramener votre foutu trésor ? Hein ? On sera repéré au bout de deux jours !

Celui qui venait de casser l'ambiance était un jeune italien, Alek ne connaissait pas son nom. En tout cas il devait admettre que ce dernier était courageux, ou totalement stupide…

En tout cas le capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié.

-D'autre personnes souhaitent exprimer quelques protestations ? Que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accords avec mes plans rejoignent monsieur Vitti…

« Ben voyons… Qui serait assez stupide pour se dénoncer maintenant et risquer une purge… »

Il fut quelque peu blasé lorsqu'il vit une dizaine d'hommes rejoindre l'italien. Parmi eux se trouvait O'connell. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais ce dernier lui répondit par un imperceptible geste négatif. Il continuerait donc à observer sans agir.

C'est finalement en apercevant l'air contrarié du capitaine qu'il comprit pourquoi O'connell s'était livré. Torres avait compté sur la cupidité de ses hommes pour qu'il n'y en ait que très peu qui contestent ses décisions, hors il y avait maintenant un cinquième de la colonne qui étaient ouvertement contre lui, dont Rick O'connell, un des hommes les plus populaires de l'unité. Non seulement son pouvoir avait été mis en doute ouvertement, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas effectuer sa purge, et devrait se contenter de museler les gêneurs. Un regard partagé avec Mikhaïl l'informa qu'il était parvenu au même résonnement.

Torres reprit finalement la parole

-Bien, vous êtes contre mon idée, mais vous restez en nombre plus que restreint et nous poursuivrons donc l'opération. Libre à vous de nous accompagner ou de repartir en arrière, mais je ne sacrifierai aucune ressource pour vous. Alors quel est votre décision ?

Inutile de préciser que les réfractaires choisirent de suivre l'expédition sans rien dire…

Quelques minutes plus tard la colonne passait dans un silence de mort devant la grande dune d'où s'échappait une longue colonne de fumée noirâtre. Là encore, inutile de préciser que Torres n'envoya pas d'hommes pour allez secourir d'éventuels survivants…

Chapitre 3 : Découverte macabre

Egypte, 7 septembre

Depuis l'histoire de l'avion, l'ambiance c'était inévitablement refroidie, et au sein de la colonne des groupes c'étaient formés. Ainsi, il y avait ceux qui s'étaient ostensiblement affichés contre l'aventure, ils étaient une dizaine, ceux qui suivaient Torres et Meyer dans l'espoir d'une part plus importante, ils étaient une vingtaine, et les autres qui ne s'étaient pas encore prononcés et qui généralement ne faisaient plus confiance à personne de peur d'éventuelles représailles…

Du coup la rigueur militaire s'en était évidemment retrouvée affectée, et les anciennes organisations de sections n'avaient plus aucune valeur.

Alek soupira en voyant le tiers de ses hommes coller Sultan au cul et les autres se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« Heureusement qu'on n'a aucun risque d'être attaqués maintenant… »

-Comment pense-tu que tout ce bordel vas se terminer ?

C'était Mikhaïl qui venait de se mettre à son niveau. Lors de ces événements le russe n'avait presque pas laissé un moment de répit à son ami, semblant considérer sa surveillance comme un devoir obligatoire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas une mine des plus fraiches avec son visage mal rasé et des cernes plus présentes que jamais.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas… Probablement pas bien en tout cas…

« Même si je ne devais pas prendre en compte ces rêves horribles… »

Le russe hocha la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Combien de chances qu'on s'entretue avant la fin du mois ?

-Tu pense sérieusement qu'on en est à ce point là ? Torres et Meyer ok, mais les autres ?

Mikhaïl allait répondre mais des cris retentissant a l'avant de la colonne l'en empêchèrent.

Deux hommes partis en reconnaissance dévalaient une des dunes en courant, l'air effrayés.

-Des cadavres ! Ils y a des centaines de cadavres à environ 100 mètres !!!

Evidement la nouvelle apporta un léger vent d'agitation dans la légion, et tout le monde se précipita vers le sommet pour voir ce qu'il en était. Une fois qu'il y arriva à son tour, Alek porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

En aval, des centaines et des centaines de cadavres reposaient à moitié enfouis dans le sable, parfois seul une main dépassait, comme si la personne demandait qu'on l'aide à se sortir de la marée brulante qui l'assaillait. En observant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que les personnes n'étaient pas mortes en même temps, certains semblaient dater de l'antiquité, des légionnaires romains entre autre, ou encore du moyen-âge tel ces quelques croisés dont on distinguait encore les armures.

Certains enfin étaient plus récents, tel quelques-uns portant un casque colonial anglais du début du siècle.

-Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ce merdier ???

De nouveaux cris dans la foule le firent détourner son regard à nouveau et pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Là où quelques minutes auparavant n'étaient que du sable, les ruines d'une gigantesque cité venaient d'apparaître à la lueur du soleil levant.

-Amunaptra enfin…

Torres du haut de son cheval, arborait un sourire dément.

-Allez avancez tas de mauviettes ! Vous pourrez vous reposer quand on sera dans la cité !

Alors qu'ils descendaient prudemment la dune, Aleksander ne pouvait d'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sarcastique.

«Mauviette mon cul… Ce n'est pas toi qui es en train de marcher parmi les cadavres, enfoiré de cavalier… »

Il grimaça lorsque sa chaussure écrasa un crane enfouit sous le sable dans un craquement sonore.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée, et ce n'était ni l'ossuaire qu'ils traversaient ni la leur sanglante que projetait le soleil levant qui le causait. Plus il approchait des ruines plus son malaise s'accentuait, jusqu'à atteindre des niveaux intolérables, et il commençait doucement à suffoquer.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'enfin il passa le mur d'enceinte, le sentiment qui l'oppressait disparut tout à coup, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Son visage pâle avait instantanément repris des couleurs et il pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement.

Il aurait du être content de ce changement soudain, mais l'ambiance lugubre du lieu et la vitesse à laquelle ce changement s'était effectué ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

C'était comme si après que son esprit ai tenté de le prévenir pendant des mois, il avait passé la ligne de non-retour, et qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne pourrait le sauver…

Alors que les légionnaires avançaient dans un silence de mort parmi les vestiges, une nouvelle révélation vient ajouter à sa stupéfaction. Il avait beau observer l'endroit sous toutes ses coutures, la cité d'Amunaptra était bien le théâtre de son rêve.

« Alors c'est là que je vais mourir… ? »

Etonnamment la constatation de ce fait le laissait froid, il n'avait pas réellement de regrets personnels. Si, juste un, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'épouser Sofia.

Torres envoya rapidement quelques personnes sur les murs d'enceinte afin de monter la garde, puis il ordonna aux autres de fouiller la citadelle en ruine afin de trouver un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur. En ce qui le concernait, Alek n'avait aucune envie de connaître quels noirs secrets les ruines cachaient.

Il savait que quoi qu'ils soient ils leurs apporteraient la mort, a eux tous…

-Hey, venez voir !!!!!!!

Un des légionnaires venait visiblement de trouver une entrée. Rejoignant les autres, il vérifia que son fusil était bien chargé et qu'il avait ses munitions à portée de main. Tout allait se jouer dans peu de temps…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'attroupement, Alek s'aperçu rapidement que Mikhaïl le regardait bizarrement, mais ce dernier choisit de ne poser aucune question et de vérifier son arme à son tour

Le légionnaire avait bel et bien trouvé la porte d'Amunaptra. Si le trésor qui était enfouit quelque part dans la cité était à l'image de cette seule entrée, ils ne risquaient pas d'être surchargés d'or en tout cas, la porte était simple, noire et simplement décorée, tout le contraire de ce qu'aurait imaginé Aleksander si on lui avait demandé. Lui aurai plutôt pensé à une porte en marbre, avec des dorures en or pur, ou décorée de lapis lazuli.

S'il devait en juger par la tête des autres légionnaires présents autour de lui, eux non plus n'étaient pas emballés par cette trouvaille. Meyer, qui était au milieu du groupe, poussa trois hommes vers la porte.

-Allez tas de nullards ! Ouvrez-moi cette foutue porte !

Alors que les trois chanceux tentaient d'effectuer la tache qui leur avait été donnée, Alek pris son ami par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

-Mikhaïl il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Hm ? Quoi donc ?

Il fit alors un sourire coquin

-C'est par rapport à la serveuse dans ce bar à Tunis c'est ça ? Je savais qu'il y avait un truc vu comment elle te faisait les yeux doux !!!

-…………….. Je suis sérieux….

-Mais moi aussi !

-Ca concerne le rêve…

Ces mots calmèrent aussitôt les ardeurs du russe

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai fait le même rêve tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois, et il se déroulait ici…

Mikhaïl haussa un sourcil

-Et tu es sur que ce n'est pas juste une impression et que tu juste cru reconnaître cet endroit ?

-Absolument sur… De plus, dans mon rêve nous nous faisons attaquer par des centaines de touaregs, est-ce que je te laisse deviner la fin ?

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé dans ton rêve que ça vas arriver ici… Ce n'est qu'un rêve bordel !

-Justement, je n'en suis pas si sure… Dans mon rêve, un des ennemis me transperce de sa lame, et j'en ai la trace sur mon corps…

Il lui montra la fine ligne écarlate qui courrait le long de son ventre puis repris la parole

-Tu connais des gens qui ont des marques de leurs rêves toi ?

Le russe ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à observer la trace les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est quoi ce bordel …?

Son ami eut un rire jaune puis répondit, l'air désabusé

-Tout ce que je sais Mikhaïl c'est que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je voudrai que tu remettes ceci à Sofia pour moi si jamais tu vis, après tout tu as encore une chance toi…

Il lui tendit alors une lettre épaisse qu'il avait écrite la veille, mais le russe ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre, trop perdu pour comprendre, tentant désespérément d'assimiler toutes les implications des paroles de son ami. Une fois que cela fut fait, il rejeta main tendue vers lui, son visage n'exprimant plus que colère.

-Et tu ne vas rien faire pour changer tout ça ?

-C'est le destin qui l'a voulut ainsi… Que puis-je faire pour changer cela ?

-Je ne te reconnais plus bordel ! L'Aleksander que je connais n'abandonnerait pas comme ça !!!

Ce dernier se mit à son tour en colère

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ??? Hein ??? Comment réagirais-tu à ma place ? Allez, répond j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je dois faire ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te dire ça ???

Le visage de son ami sembla alors rongé par le remord, et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il hésita quelques instants, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un des murs d'enceinte.

Alek le regarda s'éloigner et soupira avant de retourner vers la porte que les trois « volontaires » semblaient avoir presque réussit à ouvrir. Elle céda enfin à l' instant où il arriva, et dans un sifflement lugubre, elle libera la voie vers un obscure tunnel qui semblait descendre jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

Tous les hommes, même Meyer, restèrent interdit devant la vision du tunnel vers les enfers, et quelques-uns reculèrent inconsciemment. Le capitaine, à cheval comme toujours, se racla la gorge pour tenter de passer outre sa gêne et prit la parole.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer dans ce tunnel ?

Les hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire et ne firent pas un pas en avant.

-Meyer, fait les avancer bordel !!!

Ce dernier non plus ne semblait pas pressé de passer la porte des enfers, mais à la différence des autres il ne se gêna pas pour le dire.

-Vas te faire foutre Torres, si tu veux tant voir ton foutu trésor t'a cas passer en premier !!!

Sous les regards choqués des autres, le capitaine sortit son revolver et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

-D'autres amateurs ? J'ai encore quelques balles si ça vous tente…

.com/track/680451

(écoute la chanson et essaie d'imaginer la scène ^^)

Les autres légionnaires ne se laissèrent pas impressionner pour autant et ils levèrent rapidement leurs fusils vers leur supérieur. O'Connell sortit alors des rangs et se dirigea vers Torres.

-Mais vous n'aurez jamais assez de temps et de balles pour tous nous tuer, quel dommage…D'autant que maintenant que nous sommes là, si jamais nous voulons nous emparer du trésor rien ne nous en empêche. Votre utilité est arrivée à terme capitaine…

-C'est une mutinerie !!! Une trahison !!!

O'Connell eu un éclat de rire

-Une trahison ? Je pense que vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour parler de trahison…

Lentement, il alla jusqu'à son supérieur et lui arracha son revolver.

-Capitaine Torres, nous n'avons plus aucun ordre à recevoir de vous… Mettez-le aux arrêts !

Il se retourna ensuite et s'éloigna, suivit de Benni. Alek allait faire descendre Torres de son cheval lorsqu'un cri retentit dans toute la cité.

-Alerte !!!!!! Cavaliers en approche !!!

C'était une des sentinelles sur les murs. Tout le monde se précipita vers l'enceinte de la cité et resta éberlué par la vision qui les attendait. Des centaines de cavaliers fonçaient vers eux au galop, et ils n'étaient visiblement pas porteurs d'intentions amicales…

Ces légionnaires avaient affrontés des centaines de touaregs, livré des dizaines de batailles, et pourtant jamais encore ils n'avaient vu autant de cavaliers charger en même temps. Chacun d'eux restaient à observer la scène sans bouger, paralysés par la stupeur. Alek songea même que cette scène était incroyablement belle. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit O'Connell gueuler prêt de lui.

-Bougez-vous !!! Mettez-vous en position défensive et plus vite que ça ! Bougez-vous ou nous n'aurons aucune chance d'en sortir vivant !!!

(.com/track/680459)

Se ressaisissant il prit la parole à son tour

-Section B suivez-moi !

Et il se dirigea vers un des murets devant l'enceinte de la cité, sachant sans prendre la peine de se retourner que chacun de ses hommes le suivait, mus par les automatismes acquis par l'expérience et l'entrainement. En quelques minutes, chaque légionnaire était en position et pointait son fusil vers sa cible. Alek remarqua distraitement que le capitaine avait pris la tangente et les laissaient se débrouiller, et que ce cher Benni en avait fait autant.

-Est-ce que je les abats ?

Mikhaïl pointait son fusil vers les deux fuyards

-Non, ne gâche pas tes munitions pour ce genre de cibles, elles n'en valent pas la peine…

-A tes ordres… Hum… Je voulais..m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire ce genre de choses…

Aleksander se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire

-Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis content que nous soyons côte à côte jusqu'à la fin !

Le russe lui fit un sourire triste et hocha la tête.

La voix d'O'Connel leur parvint ensuite

-Tenez vos positions !!!

Les cavaliers n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres désormais, et Alek donna l'ordre à ses hommes d'installer leurs baïonnettes, ce qu'ils firent habilement en quelques secondes, et de choisir une cible. Les cavaliers étaient maintenant assez proches pour qu'ils distinguent les autres vagues qui arrivaient derrière.

O'Connell continuait à donner des ordres

-Attendez !!!

Ils étaient désormais à une quarantaine de mètres, et chaque légionnaire avait le canon de son arme verrouillé sur la silhouette d'un adversaire, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, ne le perdant pas une seconde de vue. Enfin vint l'ordre tant attendu.

-Feux !!!

Un grondement répondit à cet ordre alors que la légion ouvrait le feu, et une quarantaine de cavaliers tombèrent pendant que les hommes éjectaient la douille de leur fusil et faisaient coulisser une nouvelle cartouche dans la chambre. Une deuxième salve fait chuter encore une rangée de cavaliers, puis une autre et une autre lui succèdent. Désormais chacun tire à sa cadence personnelle et plus d'une centaine de cavaliers sont tombés quand ces derniers répliquent à leur tour. La salve adverse fait mouche et une dizaine de légionnaires sont fauchés. La rage de leurs compagnons est encore d'avantage renforcée et leur détermination grandit alors qu'ils tirent les dernières munitions de leur chargeur sur leur proie.

Celles-ci arrivent maintenant au contact et plusieurs touaregs sont éventrés par les baïonnettes alors que les suivants les rejoignent et décapitent deux légionnaires. Ceux-ci sont rapidement vengés mais d'autres vagues sont en approche.

-Retraite ! Repliez-vous vers l'enceinte !!!

Autour de lui les hommes tournent les talons et s'enfuient vers la sécurité relative des murs de la cité.

L'un d'eux trébuche et il l'aide à se relever. Tout à coup il entend un bruit de cheval derrière lui et se retourne pour voir comme au ralentit la lame d'un sabre entamer sa course ver son torse.

« Comme dans mon rêve… »

Survient alors un événement qui n'était pas présent dans le rêve, sous la forme d'un corps qui se glisse entre la lame et lui et qui se fait transpercer à sa place. Projeté au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang qui n'est pas la sienne, Aleksander M contemple le dernier sourire, bien que douloureux, de son meilleur ami, affalé sur lui, le corps toujours transpercé par la lame ennemie.

-Tu leur donneras toi-même… Vis, et fait en sorte que je n'ai pas fait ça en vain…

Ces derniers mots prononcés alors que les bruits de la bataillent meurent au loin, Alek sais que jamais plus il ne les oubliera, et immobile, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Mikhaïl rendus ternes par la mort, il sent ses larmes couler à flot, et ne fait rien pour les arrêter…

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et quitta la cité maudite, laquelle était désormais décorée d'une cinquantaine de cadavres supplémentaires. Amunaptra, la cité des morts, n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom depuis longtemps.

Serrant contre son cœur la lettre recouverte du sang de son meilleur ami, il s'engagea dans le désert.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que la réponse sois positive ou négative faites moi part de vos remarques via ce système génial que l'on nomme "review", et encore merci de votre lecture.


End file.
